Wings of the Phoenix
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: A new evil is after Yugi and his Puzzle, but who is this girl who has appeared to help him and Yami? (Complete!)
1. Prologue to Destiny

Joy: Hiyas! Joy, here. ^__^  The first chapter is just an introduction and kinda short, but the other chapters will be longer. This story starts out with an explanation. The next chapter will introduce my OC Joy Houyoku. Ready, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

Prologue to Destiny

            "Sister, I forbid you to go through with this! I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself!" the pharaoh told the young woman beside him.

            "Dear brother, you really have no choice. I must do this to fulfill my destiny, as you must fulfill yours," the girl replied. 

            "But Katilli, it is suicide!"

            "Pharaoh Yami, you must perform the ceremony and seal the Shadow Games. The Millennium Items are the only way to do this. This rite to create the Items will help save the world. If you do not do this, the world will quake under the weight of unchained powers. It is an honor to protect my people from the great evils that threaten them." 

            Katilli knew her brother well, and so she knew that he hated the thought of sacrificing any life, especially the life of someone he loved. Katilli and Yami were very close and that made it harder to make him go on, but he must.

            "But, if I do go through with this, I will lose you forever, sister." There were tears forming in the pharaoh's eyes. Katilli smiled a small smile at Yami.

            "Brother, you will not lose me forever. Fate works in mysterious ways sometimes, and I am willing to wager that fate has not yet finished with me." Her face became more serious. "Now, we must prepare for the ceremony. Come, brother."

            The chanting voices rang down the palace halls, bouncing off its walls and sounding through the passages. 

            A girl's scream is heard, then nothing for a long moment. Then a cry of mental anguish follows.

            "Sister…why did it have to be you that was sacrificed?" Tears streamed down Yami's eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "No…no more tears. I will not allow my emotions to overcome me now." Yami's hands balled into fist. "I swear on my life that I will never allow the Shadow Games to be released."

            He looked down at the still body of his sister.

            She was his only family.

            And now she was gone…gone and nothing he could do could bring her back to life…

            She was very brave to take on such a burden for the sake of humanity.

            She will live on in his heart forever…

            No matter what…

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: So sad  T__T  But I had to find a way to get some background into the story, otherwise you'd all be confused the next chapter. So, Yami has, or rather had a sister, and she had to be sacrificed to create the Millennium Items. Do you like it? Review and give me comments and suggestions for the next chapter. Till then, ja ne (see ya)!


	2. Arrival and Meetings

Joy: Here comes the next chapter. I upped the rating to PG because of swearing. Now that the preliminary explanations are done, I can get down to some action…sort of. This chapter will be a lot longer, as I want to get Joy and Yugi to meet up. Oh, I got a review!! ^__^   I'm gonna try to answer reviews, for the most part. 

_Black Breeze:  I never knew that! Wow. That would explain a lot of the tension between the two spirits. Guess I'm not that informed on Yami's background. Oh well. I guess my story just takes a different twist. I really appreciate the info, though. Maybe I can incorporate it into my story?  ^__^_

~*~*~*~*~

Arrival and Meetings

            When seventeen year old Joy Houyoku got off the plane that evening, there was one thing on her mind:

            _Sleep._

            She heard a chuckle from within her mind and knew that it belonged to her other half, Katilli. Katilli was a five thousand year old sorceress from ancient Egypt who also happened to have been the sister to a powerful pharaoh. And Joy was her reincarnate. But Katilli was far more than just a sorceress to Joy. Katilli was the closest thing to a sister that Joy had. She was her confidant and close friend.

            Joy lived in Montana with her father, but she hardly ever saw him. He owned a chain of companies and that took up a great deal of his time. So when the opportunity came to spend an entire summer with her grandmother in Japan as a graduation present, Joy jumped at the chance. She loved her grandmother and spending time with her was a rare treat. 

            _We'd better hurry to your grandmother's house. She'll be expecting you._

_            Yes. And then I can sleep._ Katilli chuckled. _To grandmother's house we go!_

            Joy rented a car and about twenty minutes later she arrived at her grandmother's home. After warm greetings, Joy went to her room and got ready for bed. She decided to unpack later.

            "Joy." Joy turned to see Katilli by her in physical form. 

            "What's up, Katilli?"

            "I sense…an evil force approaching."

            "Huh? What are you –"

            "Joy!" called grandma from the hall. "Telephone call for you, dear!"

            "Okay, thanks! I got it!" Joy called back, snatching up the extension in her room. "Hello, Joy Houyoku speaking."

            "Greetings, Miss Houyoku. Your arrival in Japan has been eagerly awaited. Now it is time to claim the Pharaoh's power and take my rightful place as ruler of the world!"

            "What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Joy demanded. Katilli raised an eyebrow.

            "I am Yukia. Remember my name. You will soon find out what my plans are. I'll give you a hint: my plans involve the destruction of the world's best duelist. Till then, my dear fool, I would suggest you watch yourself, you and that dark of yours."

            Click.

            Joy told her dark about the conversation with Yukia. "World's best duelist? Who was she referring to?" Katilli asked.

            "Simple, my friend. She was talking about Duel Monsters." Joy played the game quite often. She had a strong deck, but couldn't claim the world title or even call herself the best in America. "And the world's best duelist is Yugi Moto. He lives in Domino City. That's just a half hour's drive from here, Katilli."

            "Then we will have to hurry. We must find Yugi Moto and warn him before it is too late."

            "Checkmate, aibou," Yami said as his queen cornered Yugi's king.

            "Aw, man. Yami, you won again." Yugi smiled up at his dark. "Well, I'm going for a walk."

            "All right." Yami vanished as Yugi slid on the Millennium Puzzle and headed outside. He headed for the park

He rounded a corner a few minutes later and accidentally ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground.

            "Oww!"

            "Yahh!"

            Yugi sat up and looked over to see a teenager with long black hair sitting up. "I'm sorry," Yugi apologized. "Are you okay?" They both stood up and dusted themselves off.

            "Yes." The girl looked at Yugi intently for a moment and blinked. "You're Yugi Moto! Thank goodness I finally found you!" Yugi tilted his head at her and gave her a confused look.

            Just then they heard female laughter. "So I see you've come to rescue the boy. How heroic of you."

            A woman appeared before then. She also had long black hair, but hers came down to her knees. She wore gray robes and there was an onyx staff in her hands. _So this is Yukia. Be careful, hikari._

            "I will not let you harm anyone, Yukia, so get lost!"

            "You honestly think you stand a chance against my power? You are a fool!"

            "If you were as powerful as you boast, you would not seek the power of a dead spirit. Now begone! Unless you want to see how powerful I really am, witch!" Joy's blue eyes narrowed, seeking to pierce her enemy's soul."

            "Very well. I will let you be for now. But be warned: when next we meet, you will pay for your arrogance, girl!" With that, Yukia vanished.

            Joy scowled. "Damn bitch," she muttered.

            _Joy, the boy…_

_            Got it covered, Katilli._

_            No, look at what the boy has around his neck!_

            Joy turned to Yugi and her eyes went to his neck. A pyramid shaped necklace encircled his neck.__

_            The Millennium Puzzle!_

_            Exactly! This boy is the __Chosen__ One. He holds the most powerful of Items._

_            Doesn't the spirit of your brother the pharaoh live inside the Puzzle?_

_            Yes…_

_            Do you think Yugi Moto knows the pharaoh?_

_            I cannot say for sure._

_            Let's find out._

            "Excuse me, but who are you and what's going on here? Who was that woman and what does she want with me?"

            "Fair questions, but let me first ask one of my own. How is Pharaoh Yami doing these days?"

            Yugi's eyes doubled in size. "W-What did you say?" he stammered.

            Joy slowly smiled. "That is the Millenium Puzzle, is it not? And Pharaoh Yami does reside within it, correct?"

            Yugi paled. _Yami__, she knows about you and the Puzzle!_

_            I heard, Yugi. Let me talk to her._

            The puzzle glowed. Yami opened his eyes and he and Joy looked at each other for the first time.

            _My brother!_ Katilli gasped from within her soul room.

_            The pharaoh and Yugi look almost exactly alike…interesting._

_            Yes, I noticed the resemblance, but you and I look alike as well, Joy._

            Yami took a closer look at the young woman. She was almost as tall as Seto Kaiba, and she wore the same confident smirk that both he and Kaiba wore. Around her neck was a teardrop pendant made of sapphire. Her long black hair hung loosely over her shoulders. There was something almost familiar about this woman, like he has seen her before.

            "Hello, Yami," Joy asked calmly.

            "Who are you? How do you know about me and the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked.

            "I know a great deal about the Puzzle and yourself. Like how you saved the world and how you lost your memory."

            "But how?" demanded the spirit.

            "Let's just say I have friends in high places," Joy answered evasively. "The woman who is after the Puzzle is named Yukia and she wants the Puzzle's power to rule the world. You are going to have to watch yourself and your light." She turned and walked off

            Yami stared at her retreating form for a moment, then determinedly set off after her. She noticed instantly.

            _My brother is following us, hikari._

_            I noticed, Katilli._

            "You've something else to say, Yami?" Joy asked after a moment of walking.

            "You never told me your name."

            "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Joy Houyoku."

            Yami nodded. Just then the two of them heard the screeching of tires. They turned to see a black limo careening straight toward them!

            Thinking fast, Joy grabbed Yami and shoved him out of the way of the car, but she was unable to get out of the way herself. She let out a scream as the limo came right at her!

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: EVIL CLIFFHANGER!   XD   What's gonna happen? Just tune into the next chapter to find out! Read and review! 


	3. Seto Kaiba's Magnificent Manor

Joy: I got another review! *jumps up and down in happiness* 

Silverlight's Shadow: Thanks!  ^__^  I'm really glad you like it so far. Keep reading! :oD

When I left ya hanging, Joy was about to get plowed over by a limo! Ready, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

Seto Kaiba's Magnificent Manor

            The car swerved at it came at Joy, but she was still hit by the side of the car. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

            "Oh, no!" Yami cried out, rushing to her side. The limo door opened and out stepped a tall teenager wearing a long blue trenchcoat. Yami looked up. "Seto Kaiba!"

            Kaiba turned to his chauffer. "You idiot! What in the hell were you thinking?! Look what you did!" He knelt next to the motionless girl, looking relieved when he saw her breathing.

            "Mr. Kaiba, I don't know what happened. I – I lost control of the vehicle. I –"

            Kaiba shot him a look that silenced him. "We need to get her to a hospital." He pulled out his cellphone and called an ambulance.

~Later~

            "Is she a friend of yours?" Kaiba asked in the hospital waiting room twenty minutes later.

            "I actually just met her," Yugi answered. "Her name is Joy Houyoku. I don't know much else about her."

            From outside the waiting room, they heard two people arguing. They went out to investigate and found Joy and a doctor having a 'discussion.'

            "I'm FINE! Really!" Joy stated firmly.

            "Miss Houyoku, you just got hit by a car. You need to stay at the hospital and rest."

            "Any resting I need can be done at home, doc, so I'm going."

            "Joy, what's going on? Are you leaving the hospital so soon?" Yugi asked.

            "Yeah. I've never liked hospitals."

            _Neither have I,_ Kaiba thought.

            "You need to stay in bed, Miss Houyoku," the doctor once again protested. Joy rolled her eyes.

            "And she will. Miss Houyoku will be staying at my house. She can rest there," Kaiba said.

            "WHAT?!" Yugi and Joy cried out at the same time.

            "It was my limo that ran into you, so it would be honorable for me to take you in until you recover completely."

            _Joy, I agree that you need to recover in bed, but I do not know if Seto Kaiba's house is the best place for that. He is the reincarnation of the sorcerer that betrayed the pharaoh five thousand years ago, Sorcerer Seto. I mean, they have the same name for Ra's sake!_ Katilli told her through their link.

_            Mmm…I know, Katilli, but that doesn't make him evil. He may not be the same as the sorcerer you fought so long ago._ Joy replied.

_            His limo almost killed you! And Seto Kaiba has quite a reputation. His name is known even in __America__. _Katilli protested.

_            How do we know that was done on purpose? Besides, I'm curious to see if he as hard as they say he is._

            "All right, Seto Kaiba. I will accept your kind offer and stay with you," Joy told him. He nodded, and turned to leave. Joy and Yugi followed.

            "Joy, Yami and I want to talk to you some more after you're well again, if that's okay. We have a lot of questions," Yugi said in a low voice so Kaiba couldn't here.

            "I'm sure you do," Joy responded. "I would like to talk to you and Yami as well."

            They reached the limo (Kaiba had to call for another one because the other had engine problems). "I'm gonna walk home," Yugi told Kaiba. He turned to Joy. "I don't know how to thank you for saving my life back there."

            "You can start by staying out of danger. I'll see you later, Yugi. Count on it." With that, Joy got into the back of the limo and it drove off.

            Joy had been inside a limo before, so she was familiar with the interior. It had its own television and car phone. "Kaiba, is it okay to use your phone to call obaasan? I am staying with her and she'll be worried if I don't tell her where I am." Kaiba nodded. 

            Joy dialed her grandma and told her she would be staying with someone for the next few days. Joy told her she was fine and that she knew the person and everything was all right. Then she said bye and hung up. A moment later, the limo pulled up to Kaiba's house. They got out of the limo.

            Joy almost fainted when she saw the massive structure in front of her. It was even bigger than her house! "Come on," Kaiba ordered as he started for the house. Joy followed. 

            They entered a spacious main hall. A few feet in front of them was a long stairway leading to a multitude of rooms. To the right was a door apparently leading to kitchen and near that was the dining room. On the right was what appeared to be a library and a living room. Everything looked expensive and extravagant. She took a few steps forward and noticed a pair of patio doors leading to the back yard and she spotted a large pool and lawn furniture.

            "There are a lot of spare bedrooms upstairs. Just pick which one you want."

            _I believe that,_ Joy thought. _This place looked like kings used to live here. I think my dad would be in envy right now. _She felt Katilli nod in agreement. 

            "Seto!" A boy with black hair that came just past his shoulders came running up to them.

            "Hello, Mokuba. This is Joy Houyoku," he introduced me. "She's going to be staying her a few days." He turned to me. "Mokuba is my little brother and I look after him." Joy nodded.

            She headed upstairs after a short conversation with Mokuba and picked a spacious bedroom covered in blue. Light blue curtains hung from the wall. The canopy bed was draped with sheer blue fabric and the bedspread and sheets were royal blue. _Fit for a queen,_ she mused to herself.

            Feeling suddenly very tired, she crawled into the huge bed and got under the covers. In about five minutes, she was fast asleep.

~Meanwhile~

            Seto Kaiba sat in his study downstairs, trying to work at his laptop. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts kept floating up to the girl upstairs. _Why does she seem so familiar? I have never met that girl before, or have I? I can't believe the incompetence of the people I work with. That imbecilic chauffer is no exception. She could have been killed because the fool didn't check the engine beforehand. Now I've taken her in till she's recovered._

            He sighed heavily and closed his laptop. He headed to his own bedroom, seeing as how it was getting late and he had a lot of work to do tomorrow, thanks to all the work he didn't get a chance to do tonight. He passed by a semi-opened door and looked inside.

            Joy was fast asleep in bed. His hard face softened when he saw her. He turned away and closed the door quietly.

~At Yugi's house~

            "Yami, do you think we can stop Yukia?" Yugi asked as he crawled into bed.

            "Yes. She is powerful, but she will fail like all the others, Yugi. We can win if we stay connected and believe in ourselves. You must have faith."

            "I do." He paused. "Do you think Joy is going to be okay with Kaiba? I mean, can she trust him?"

            "She seems to think so."

            Yugi laid back. "Goodnight, Yami."

            "Goodnight, Yugi." Soon Yugi was fast asleep.

            Yami watched his counterpart sleeping. He himself was wide awake and deep in thought.

            _There is much more to be learned. This Yukia woman must be stopped, but I hardly know anything about her. I have only seen her once, and that was only for a brief moment. And what about Joy? I know very little about her as well, and she seems to know everything about me._ He sighed. _This would be a lot easier if I had my memory._

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: So Joy is staying with Kaiba and Yami and Yugi are trying to brace themselves for another attack by Yukia. Stay turned for the next chapter and review!  ^__^


	4. More Trouble

Joy: Hey, everybody! ^__^  I got more reviews! Now I have four in all and that is more than I've ever had in any of my stories!  *dances*  I'm so happy! Thanks to my reviewers! Arigatou!

Silverlight's Shadow: Yeah, the chauffer does need lessons, but Kaiba shouldn't have to pay. XD.

Akemi Koneko: You're welcome! Douitashimashite! I'm glad you like it!  ^__^  Don't worry, I'll update often.  ^__^

The reviews have inspired me and so here comes Chapter 4 of the story! Ready, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

More Problems

            Joy woke up about mid-morning to find Katilli by her bedside. "Are you all right, Joy?" she asked anxiously.

            "Yeah. Is it already morning?"

            Katilli nodded. "It is almost noon, as a matter of fact." Joy looked around and spotted her deck on an end table by her bed. "I put it there after you fell asleep last night."

            "Thanks." She picked it up and started going through it. There was a knock at the door. Katilli vanished. "Come in," Joy called. The door opened and Kaiba entered. "Good morning, Seto Kaiba," she greeted cheerfully.

            _She's being awfully nice today. I wonder why._ He noticed her cards. "I didn't know you dueled."

            "That's because you never asked."

            Interested and curious, Kaiba came up to her bedside and peered at her cards. He saw her Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girl, as well as Mirror Force and some other nice magic and trap cards. _She has a strong deck, but can she use it?_

            Just then the phone rang. Kaiba picked up the room's extension. "Kaiba." He paused, and then handed the phone to Joy. "It's for you."

            Joy took it. "Hello?"

            "Did you think I couldn't find you, you foolish girl?"

            "Yukia!"

            "That's right," Yukia hissed into the phone. "Now that I've got your attention, look out your window."

            "What?"

            "You heard me, girl. Look out your window."

            Joy pulled off her covers and got out of bed, but she swayed a little and would have fallen if Kaiba hadn't caught her. "What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

            "I've got to look out the window, Kaiba." She went over to her window and looked out. She let out a gasp that made Kaiba's eyes narrow.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "She's here," was all Joy could say.

            At the front gates of Kaiba Manor stood Yukia in her black robes and long raven hair, her staff in hand.

            "Did you think you had chased me off with you pathetic bravado, little girl? Now it is time you saw my true power!" She vanished from sight.

            _Katilli! She's found me!_

_            Don't worry. If she dares come near you, I will battle her myself._

_            But what about Kaiba and Mokuba? I cannot put them in danger._

_            They are already in danger, my light, if she is here. She knows they are here as well._

"Joy, what is going on? Who was that woman?"

            "I don't have much time to explain, Kaiba. Her name is Yukia, and she is an evil sorceress who is after me." Kaiba looked at her for a moment in silence, as if trying to see if she's telling the truth.

            "A sorceress…well, in order to stop magic, we're going to need some magic of our own."

            _Am I hearing things, or is Kaiba helping me?_ Katilli was speechless.

            "We?" Joy asked.

            "You didn't think I'd let you take her on alone, did you? Besides, she knows where I live."

            "Well, since you're already involved, I might as well tell you something else, something that not even Yugi knows." Kaiba looked almost interested. "I am the reincarnate of a 5000 year old sorceress named Katilli, and she is a part of my soul, the darker part of my soul to be exact." Kaiba look at her in astonishment and doubt. 

            _Joy! What are you doing?!_ Katilli cried out.

            _Katilli, like it or not, we may need Kaiba's help and I needed to come clean about you or we can't continue and stop Yukia. And in order for Kaiba to believe me, you've got to come out. Now._

            She heard Katilli sigh in her mind, and then she appeared before them. (AN: I'm gonna describe her now since I forgot to earlier. Sorry. -__- ) She appeared in her long golden robes and held her white staff in her hand. Her hair was about a half a foot longer than Joy's, but other than that, they looked almost exactly alike.

            "Katilli is what is called a dark. She protects me and lives within my mind, in her soul room. You see. We each have a soul room within my mind – one for me, and one for Katilli." She didn't tell Kaiba about Yami. That was not her place and it would be wrong to offer such information with Yugi's knowledge and permission.

            "So it is true," Kaiba said as he looked at Katilli. "Does that mean you're an immortal?" Katilli nodded. He smirked. "So we have an immortal on our side and all that bitch has is some hocus pocus bullshit. Nice."

            "Now we have to get to Yugi's house."

            Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Why go there?"

            "Because we need the power of his Millennium Item. Besides, that bitch is after him, too. We've got to stick together on this one, Kaiba. Sorry," she added with a smirk, "I know how much that bothers you."

            "Whatever, but are you sure you're all right to be up and walking around?"

            "Yes, now let's go." Kaiba nodded once and they set out to get Yugi before Yukia did.

~At Yugi's House~

            Yugi was watching the shop, bored out of his mind. He sighed, then heard his dark chuckle.

            _It can't be avoided, aibou. We all must do things we don't wish to do sometimes._

_            Yeah, but I wish it were busier. Or one of my friends was here…not that you aren't my friend, Yami,_ he corrected instantly.

            _I understand, Yugi._

            Just then the phone rang. Yugi picked it up. "Kame Game Shop."

            "Ah, the Chosen One."

            Yugi recognized the voice. "Yukia!"

            "Precisely. And I'm coming for a private demonstration of my power as soon as I deal with your little bodyguard, Joy Houyoku. Don't worry, it won't take long."

            Click.

            "Oh, no!" Yugi cried out. Yami appeared in spirit form.

            "We must get to Kaiba Manor and warn Joy before it's too late."

            Yugi nodded eagerly and rushed out the door, the pharaoh vanishing as he did so. He didn't get three steps from the door, however, when a long black limo pulled up to the Game Shop. Joy and Kaiba stepped out.

            "Joy! Thank goodness! Yukia called and said she was coming after you! I was about to go over to Kaiba Manor."

            "Well, we're all together now," Kaiba muttered. "Now what?"

            "One second, Kaiba. I have to talk to Yugi alone for a minute, and then we form a plan." She pulled Yugi off to the side. "Yugi, you need to tell Kaiba about Yami."

            "What?! No way!" Yugi immediately protested.

            "I've already told him my secret."

            "Your secret?" Yugi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

            "You're not the only one with a dark side, Yugi Moto." Seeing his astonished look, she rolled her eyes. "How did you think I knew all about Yami? My dark told me. Her name is Katilli. I told Kaiba about her and now you have to tell him about Yami so we can work together and stop this bitch. Trust me!" 

            _Yami…what should I do?_

_            You'll have to follow Joy's advice, Yugi. Kaiba needs to know if we are to move forward and defeat Yukia._

            "All right. I'll do it, but we can't do it here."

            "We can head back to Kaiba Manor. Don't tell him in the limo. Mokuba is in there and he doesn't know yet. Kaiba and I agreed that would be best." (AN: Poor Mokuba is always left out XD )

            Yugi nodded and followed Joy back to where Kaiba was standing. "Okay, Kaiba. We –" Joy didn't get to finish her sentence before they all heard laughter.

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Yes, I know. I'm evil.  XD  I'm gonna end it here because I want the battle to last a whole chapter. Sorry, readers. But don't worry. I'll update real soon.  ^__^  The next chapter is gonna have a battle, but will Yami join in, and will Kaiba find out about Yami? Review!


	5. Yukia Strikes

Joy: Well, I had a couple of days to think, so here comes Chapter 5. I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so I'll get that out of the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does, the lucky guy. I do however own Joy Houyoku and Katilli, as well as the infamous Yukia.

I got a review!

watery-angel:  :^D

~*~*~*~*~

Yukia Strikes

            "Yukia!" Yugi cried out. The woman laughed again and appeared. She sneered.

            "We meet again, little Yugi." Yukia reached for him. (AN: You ever notice how all the bad people call Yugi "little"?)

            The puzzle glowed. Yami glared at Yukia and knocked her hand away.

            "You will not harm him."

            "We'll see." She held her staff out, pointing it at Yami. Almost immediately it was met with a white staff. Yukia and Yami turned to see Joy…or at least it resembled Joy. This woman had robes of gold.

            "Katilli," Kaiba supplied the introduction with a smirk. _Now this should be interesting._

            "Dare to harm the pharaoh and I will send you to hell, witch!" She spat angrily.

            Yukia smirked. "Katilli, is it. Joy's spiritual protector. You honestly think you stand a chance against me? That's a laugh!" She laughed.

            "No, Yukia. I KNOW I stand a chance against you!" Katilli snapped.

            "Ha! I will destroy you!" She pulled back her staff and began muttering something. Katilli closed her eyes. Yukia let loose a beam of black energy toward Katilli, but just before it hit, it vanished. Scowling, Yukia shot another, but it also vanished without reaching its target. It was almost like a wall had been erected around the girl, blocking all attacks.

            Katilli opened her eyes. "Are you finished? It is my turn." Katilli muttered under her breath, and released a beam of light at Yukia. She tried to block it, but it connected and sent her flying. Katilli stood over her, a look of pure disgust on her face. "You were saying something about destroying me?"

            Suddenly Yukia disappeared. Kaiba cried out and rubbed his shoulder. "OW! Damn it! She's invisible!"

            "Shit," Yami muttered, his eyes darting around.

            "Shh…" Katilli silenced them. She closed her eyes, listening closely for Yukia's footsteps. She opened her eyes and fired at the spot, making Yukia appear.

            Yukia scowled at Katilli. "You are more powerful than I thought, but if you think this is the end, you are sadly mistaken. We will meet again, and when we do, you and the pharaoh will perish!" She vanished.

            Katilli turned to face Yami and Kaiba. "Are you two all right?"

            "Yes," Yami answered. _So this is Joy's dark side. Katilli…why is that name so familiar?_

            Kaiba nodded in answer to Katilli's question.

            "Good…" Katilli sighed, sinking to her knees. Yami gasped. Katilli closed her eyes and opened them as Joy.

            Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Does Katilli do that often? Take control of your body like that?" He had never witnessed anything like that in his life, and it was amazing. And Yugi's 'other' self was no different. He just took over Yugi's body with ease. It was just…mind-boggling. 

            "Only in emergencies," Joy answered, getting to her feet slowly.

            "Is she all right?" Yami asked, concerned.

            _I am fine, aibou…just…tired._

_            All right, Katilli._ "She's fine. She just needs some time to rest, that's all." Yami nodded.

            "Now what?" Kaiba asked.

            "Let's go to your place, Kaiba. We need to form a plan," Joy said. Kaiba nodded.

~Kaiba Manor~

            "So you're this ancient Egyptian pharaoh?" Kaiba asked Yami as they sat in Kaiba's living room. Mokuba had gone off to play video games, so they could talk freely.

            Yami nodded. "And Yugi is my light – my reincarnate. It is my duty to protect him."

            _And you take it seriously,_ Yugi told his dark.

            _Of course! Why wouldn't I?_

            "And you live in that thing?" Kaiba said, nodding toward the puzzle.

            "Yes, in a way. It is a Millennium Item known as the Millennium Puzzle."

            "The most powerful, according to scriptures," Joy supplied.

            Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "So it was you who defeated me…"

            "Yugi and I duel as a team. He also had a hand in your defeat, Kaiba. It was his faith in his cards that won that duel. I only aided him. I did not win the duel for him."

            "If this is another lecture about the 'heart of the cards,' save it." Yami scowled. "Now, what are we going to do about Yukia? That bitch needs to go down now."

            Yami separated from Yugi, appearing in a solid form. Katilli did the same, sitting in a chair wearily. "We need to prepare," she told them.

            "I think we should stick together. That way we have a better defense in case she strikes," Yugi suggested.

            "That would make it easier for her to get at us all at once," Kaiba protested.

            "But if we split up, she can pick us off one!" Yami half-yelled in defense of his hikari.

            Yami and Kaiba glared at each other. Katilli rolled her eyes and Yugi decided not to say anything.

            "Oh, knock it off, both of you!" Joy snapped angrily. Everyone looked at her. She gave Yami and Kaiba an angry glare. "You two are acting like four year olds! Now, if we want to stop Yukia, we need to bring her out into the open and then strike. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now then, Kaiba, do you have any small radios we can use to communicate?"

            Kaiba produced three small radios. "They go in your ear," he said to Yami, smirking. Yami shot him a death glare as Yugi and Joy put the transmitters in their ears. Kaiba did the same.

            "Now we can split up and still keep in touch. Yami, you and Yugi go hang around the arcade and general vicinity. Kaiba will check out the docks. I will go with Katilli to the park. Get it, got it, good."

~Later~

            It was late afternoon when Joy made it to the park. _Now all we have to do it wait._ Joy told her Katilli, looking around cautiously.

_            If Yukia does show up, Joy, I want you to let me take care of her. I will not have you hurt._

_            Katilli, you're still worn out from your last encounter._

_            I am well enough to defend us. Leave her to me,_ Katilli insisted. Joy rolled her eyes.

_            Oh, all right. I swear you act like you're my mother sometimes._

            "Oh, I don't think your little dark will be doing much of anything." Joy whirled around, only to be thrown back by a beam of black energy. She let out a gasp as she hit the ground, falling unconscious.

            _JOY!_ Katilli screamed through their link. She tried to open her soul room door and take over, but she found she couldn't open it! _I can't change places with Joy!_

            "That's right, you fool! You see, I cast a little spell on your light just a second ago that you didn't detect. You can't do anything to save her now! And when I destroy your light, I destroy you. Then I will go after little Yugi and his puzzle!" 

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Oh, boy. Joy is in deep shit.  O__O  Will the others be able to save her? Or can Katilli do anything? Find out in the next chapter. I know this one was short, but I thought it best to end it here to give me a chance to think of a way for Joy to get out of her fix. Besides, my story chapters have been averaging out to about a thousand words per chapter. Anyway, till next time, review and hope for the best.  ^__^


	6. The Black Mist

Joy: Well, I think I finally got it figured out… When I last left you hanging, Joy was in deep trouble and Katilli couldn't switch places with her to save her cuz of a spell of Yukia's.

watery-angel: But of course! Here comes the update!  :^D

~*~*~*~*~

The Black Mist

            Katilli was frantic. Yukia's spell was strong. How could she break it and help her light? She shut her eyes tight and concentrated on trading places with Joy. When she opened them she found herself still inside her soul room. _No!_ she cried. She closed her eyes again, putting more of her energy into changing. Once more she opened her eyes to failure.

            Frustrated and worried, she frantically tried to think of something, anything in her magical capabilities that could help Joy. Then it came to her. She closed her eyes once more, this time focusing her power not into switching, but into teleporting. _If I can teleport Joy out of danger, maybe she will be safe, but where do I teleport to?_ She had to act fast. She could feel Joy's life force had dimmed slightly.

            She pulled all her energy into teleporting. She pulled them toward the closest person she knew.

~Meanwhile~

            Kaiba stared out at the ocean before him. _I despise waiting. When we WANT this bitch to show up, she doesn't! _Suddenly there was a splash behind him. He whirled around, alert immediately. Something had hit the water. Kaiba waited, watching the disturbance in the water intently. A moment later, a form broke through, partly floating on the surface.

            Kaiba's eyes widened as he recognized the form bobbing nearby. "Joy!" Kaiba wasted no time in throwing off his trench coat and shoes and jumping into the water. He quickly swam to the girl and pulled her toward the dock. She was completely unconscious, but he could tell she was breathing. Kaiba managed to get her and himself back onto the dock.

            He put a finger to his ear, where his transmitter was located. "Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?"

            "Yeah. Yugi here. Is there trouble?"

            "Damn right there's trouble. Get down to the docks, and fast. Joy's in trouble."

            "Oh, no! I'm on my way!"

            Kaiba turned his attention to Joy. She was still unconscious, and now she was beginning to shiver. She was also bleeding from an injury to her right side. He grabbed his coat and draped it over her. She stopped shivering.

            "Kaiba!" He looked over to see Yugi running over to them. Yugi stopped beside them, panting heavily. "What happened to her? Where's Katilli?"

            "I don't know the answer to either of those questions. I heard a splash and there she was in the water, unconscious. We have to get her to a hospital – now."

            Yugi nodded eagerly. Shortly after Kaiba called the ambulance, Joy slowly opened her eyes. "K-Kaiba?" she whispered weakly. Her eyes were dull and she seemed to have no strength.

            "Yeah, I'm here," Kaiba answered quietly.

            "Yukia…s-she…s-spell…Katilli…" She didn't say more before she passed out once again.

~Twenty-four hours later~

            Yugi sat by Joy's beside. She had slipped into a coma shortly after arriving at the hospital. She had a fever, on top of a deep jagged cut on her side, which had been made by a poisoned blade.

            Kaiba had reluctantly left, saying he had to go to Kaiba Corp., but promising to return shortly. To Yugi, Kaiba seemed to be struggling with something. Yugi was also worried about Yami. He had been silent since the attack. 

            In truth, Yami was in his soul room, deep in thought. _What is Katilli and Joy's connection to me and the Millennium Puzzle? Why is Yukia trying to kill Joy? And why does Katilli seem so familiar, not just in name but also in body? I feel I have seen her before…_ He sighed, slightly frustrated. _Ra damn this amnesia! When am I going to have these and all my other questions answered?_

            _Yami? Are you all right?_ came Yugi's quiet voice through their link.

            _Yes, Yugi. I am just in deep thought. How is Joy? Has Katilli appeared?_

            _I haven't seen Katilli. Joy's condition hasn't changed. The doctors are confident her injuries will heal, but I'm worried, Yami, _Yugi explained.

            _About what, aibou?_

_            About a lot of things. Why did Yukia go after Joy first? Why not us? The Puzzle is what she's after, right?_

_            I do not know what her full motives are, Yugi, but it would appear they include Katilli and Joy._

_            Joy's coma also worries me. She said something about a spell before she passed out at the dock. Do you think Yukia put her under some kind of spell, Yami?_

_            I wish I knew. _Yami paused. _I do not see Kaiba, Yugi._

_            He went to Kaiba Corporations for a while._

_            Mmmm…I hope he is on his guard. He has no protector._

            Katilli was still trapped in her soul room, and extremely pissed off about it. _How dare she attack my hikari! _She thought as she angrily paced in front of her soul room door. _How dare she cast a spell on her! That…that…bitch!_ Then her attention turned to escaping her soul room and helping the others._ Yugi and my brother are in danger, as well as Seto Kaiba. I must help them!_

            Kaiba paced in his office, his mind flowing with unanswered questions.

            _How does Yukia know all this shit? What is it about all these items that attracts her? And why would she go after Joy first? Joy doesn't even have a damn Millennium Item!_ Kaiba rubbed his forehead. _Thanks to this she-demon, Joy is in a coma…and she just might…_ Kaiba didn't – couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

            He couldn't figure out why, but he felt differently about Joy. She was the first person he could actually consider a friend – yes, she was a friend. She seems to believe he was trustworthy, or else she wouldn't have told him about Katilli or convinced Yugi to tell him about Yami. She also seemed to feel he could help them defeat Yukia. _And I will defeat her._

            He pulled on his white trench coat and grabbed his briefcase. He was going to go see Joy. _Maybe she has woken up._

~Meanwhile~

            Yugi had fallen asleep in a chair by Joy's bedside. He didn't see the black mist start to appear from under the bed. The mist slowly filled the room, pushing out all the oxygen. Yugi, still asleep, started to couch as the misty smoke started to impair his breathing.

            Yami sensed his hikari's life force dim as he sat in his soul room. _Yugi?_ Getting no answer, he immediately appeared in spirit form outside the puzzle. He gasped when he saw the smoke filling the room. "Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" He gave himself a body and shook his light. "Wake up!" he cried urgently, his fear rising. Yugi was very pale.

            Yugi coughed some more, but didn't wake up. Yami vanished and the puzzle glowed. Yami stood up and ran to the door, trying to open it. It was stuck! He banged on the door and hollered, but to no avail. He rushed over to check on Joy. She was still breathing. _Good, but I still have to get her and aibou out of here._

            He heard a deep voice outside the door. It sounded like – "Kaiba!" Yami rushed back to the door. "Kaiba! Hurry!" He coughed, the smoke finally starting to get to him. "The room is filled with smoke!"

            Kaiba's eyes widened when he heard that. "Stand back! That damn door is coming down!" He took a few steps back and rammed into the door at full speed, sending it flying across the room. Then he ran into the room. The smoke seemed to sense that he was there and almost seemed to filter towards him. But as soon as it was thick around him, it vanished like it was never there. Kaiba didn't even cough or pale, even though the smoke was enough to suffocate him.

            A doctor ran into the room. "Are you two all right? What happened?"

            "The room was filled with smoke, but we managed to get rid of it," Yami bagan.

            "Perhaps a faulty piece of equipment," Kaiba finished.

            The equipment was checked, and the doctor said Joy was apparently unaffected by the smoke, though she was still in a coma. After the doctor left, Kaiba turned to Yami. "What happened just now? What was that weird smoke?"

            "Yukia…she sent that mist. She has struck again!" Suddenly his concern fell to Yugi. He sat in a chair and closed his eyes. _Yugi?_ He didn't receive his answer right away, but a moment later, he heard his aibou cough.

            _Yami? What – what happened? I felt like I couldn't breathe!_

_            Yukia has struck again, aibou. She sent a black mist to try to hurt you. _

_            Oh._ Yugi coughed again. Yami frowned.

            _Rest for now, Yugi. I'll take over for tonight._

_            Is Joy okay?_

_            Yes, though still in a coma._

            Yami opened his eyes. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Everything…okay?" he asked. Yami nodded.

~Later that night~

            _Yami?_

_            Yes?_ Yami asked, his eyes closed, almost dozing but still alert.

_            I know you're gonna think this sounds crazy, but I'm glad Kaiba showed up when he did._

            Yami opened one eye and looked over at Kaiba, who was sleeping on the other side of Joy's hospital bed.

_            It doesn't sound crazy, Yugi. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad he's showed up, too._ Yami closed his eye once more.

_            Goodnight, Yami._

_            Goodnight, aibou._

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Good way to end the chapter I think. It's a tiny bit longer than the last chapter, but I wanted to get past Yukia's attack. And don't forget – Katilli's still trapped! I gotta write her out of that fix, eh, readers? Well, maybe next chapter, maybe not. ;o)  And Kaiba's proven to be quite an ally, hasn't he? ^__^ Well, I'm gonna crank out the next chapter as soon as I can. Till then, review and ponder the fate of our brave duelists  ^__^


	7. The Staff of Sorcerer Seto

Joy: Well…here comes chapter six in my story. I hope it's coming along nicely…I really wish I had more reviews, but at least I seem to have a loyal reader or two! Anyway, last time I left you, Katilli was still trapped in her soul room and Joy had yet to awaken from a coma! Ready, set, go!

watery-angel:  :^D  *gives cookie for being loyal reviewer and reader*

~*~*~*~*~

The Staff of Sorcerer Seto

            _Mmmm__…_

            Katilli shot up when she heard her light. _She's awake!_

            Yugi had taken over around ten o'clock in the morning, telling Yami he was feeling much better. He and Kaiba were passing the time by shuffling through their decks. Neither of them noticed Joy slowly open her eyes.

            "Don't you two have your decks memorized by now?" she asked hoarsely.

            They nearly fell out of their chairs in surprise. "Joy!" they cried at the same time.

            "You're awake!" Yugi cried out happily, a big smile on his face.

            "Finally," Kaiba muttered, his arms crossed.

            "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked, ignoring Kaiba. Yami, however, did not.

            _Baka__._

_            Yami, not the time._

_            Hmph._

            "I'm all right," she said, smiling weakly. "Just a bit tired. How about you two?"

            "Fine. What happened to Katilli?" Kaiba responded.

            _Currently trapped in my soul room,_ Joy heard her dark comment bitterly.

_            You are? How?_

_            Yukia trapped me here when she attacked you. She cast a spell on you, preventing me from helping you. I can't break it,_ Katilli explained.

_            Oh._ Aloud she explained what happened.

            "So how do we break the spell?" Yugi asked.

            "Can't Yami break it?" Kaiba asked.

            _Can Yami break the spell, Katilli?_

_            I'm afraid not. Only another spellcaster can do it. And they have to be outside the soul room, which is why I can't break it from where I am._

_            Spellcaster…like Sorcerer Seto?_

_            Joy, Sorcerer Seto is no more._

_            True, but his reincarnate is still alive and well. And he's currently standing outside your soul room._

She heard Katilli gasp. _Joy, that would be nice, but Kaiba doesn't know how to perform magic. And even if he did, he could do little of it without a staff or something like that to draw his power from._

Joy sighed. "Yami can't do anything, but Kaiba could…if he had a staff and knew magic."

            "How could I help?"

            "Your ancestor is Sorcerer Seto. He was a powerful magic user."

            "So without a staff, nothing can be done?" Yugi spoke up. "There must be some other way. We can't leave her trapped. Don't worry Joy. We'll get her out."

            Joy sighed again, looking very downcast. She looked close to tears. Kaiba frowned deeply with narrowed eyes. He hated to see girls cry, especially this girl. _Damn it! I wish I had a damn staff!_

            Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Everyone closed their eyes and when they opened them again, they saw a long green staff floating in front of Kaiba. He reached out and took the staff.

            Katilli gasped. _That's the staff of Sorcerer Seto!_

            "Sweet! Kaiba, that's Sorcerer Seto's staff!"

            "I – I know…I also know how to use it to break that blasted spell!" Kaiba pointed it at Joy. "Hold still. This won't hurt a bit." _At least it had better not._

            He focused his thoughts into the staff. It glowed. Inside her soul room, Katilli could feel the spell being lifted. She immediately appeared in the room by her light. "YES! I'm free!"

            Joy smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you, Kaiba." With that, she promptly fell asleep.

            "I thank you as well, Seto Kaiba. I underestimated you," Katilli told the young CEO.

            "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me this – how was I able to make this staff appear?"

            "As you know, you are Sorcerer Seto's reincarnation. "The staff was drawn to you for that reason. You only needed to will it to appear, and it did. At least, that is my theory. You apparently have magic in your blood, Kaiba."

            Kaiba had heard all this from Isis Ishtal prior to Battle City, but now he was holding the proof in his hands. The staff of Sorcerer Seto. It somehow felt familiar to wield the staff. It felt right, like he was meant to control it. "So, is she all right?" he asked finally, his eyes falling on the sleeping teenager.

            "Yes. She just needs rest. She has been through a lot."

            "So, now what? What about Sorcerer Seto's staff? And Yukia?" Yugi asked.

            "The staff belongs to Kaiba now, to do with as he sees fit. As for Yukia, I will make her pay for what she did. I dare that devil to show her face again!" She tapped her staff on the ground angrily, making the lights in the room flicker.

            "Calm down!" Yugi told her. "You might wake Joy up."

~That Afternoon~

            "I hate hospitals," Joy scowled. She was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed. Yugi was off finding something to eat, and Kaiba had gone off somewhere as well, probably to think or something. Katilli hid a smile. "And now I need to call obaasan and tell her I'll be staying at Kaiba's for a while longer so she doesn't worry about me." She reached for the phone. "She won't mind."

            While Joy made her call, Kaiba was making a call of his own – to his little brother. He told Mokuba he would be home later and to stay at the Manor. He also told him to call if there was any trouble. Mokuba agreed and Kaiba ended the conversation.

            The staff was still in his hand. He looked at it for awhile after he hung up. _This staff belonged to a madman bent on world domination. But I'm not like that. Yukia is, though. Maybe I can use this thing to beat her. _"I'll keep it."

            He returned to Joy's room to find her arguing with a nurse. "I don't care what that doctor says! I am NOT getting a shot!" She looked ready to tell the nurse where she COULD stick that needle.

            Kaiba smirked. "Oh, come on, Houyoku. Don't tell me your AFRAID of a little shot."

            Joy shot him a death glare. "I'm NOT afraid Kaiba."

            "Prove it."

            "Fine." She turned to the nurse. "Give me the damn shot and make it snappy." Afterwards, she gave Kaiba a triumphant look. Kaiba smirked and the nurse left. "I see you still have the staff."

            "Yeah, I've decided to hang onto it for now so I can kick Yukia's ass. Provided it doesn't turn me into a homicidal maniac."

            "You mean you aren't on already?" Joy asked, smirking.

            Now it was Kaiba's turn to give out a death glare. Joy continued to smirk. Katilli rolled her eyes, a small smile escaping her lips.


	8. The Challenge

Joy: Chapter nine is called The Challenge. You'll see why as you read on. Ready, set, go!

_kurama'sdarkangel1__:  :^D  You like? Yipee!_

~*~*~*~*~

The Challenge

            _Got a question for you, Katilli.___

_            Go on._

_            When are you going to tell Yami you're his sister?_ Katilli was silent for a moment.

_            I do not think that it is quite the time to give him more to think about, Joy. We must concentrate on eliminating Yukia and putting that burden on him is something I cannot do right now. Perhaps after Yukia is gone, I will tell him, but not right now. And I ask that you say nothing to Yugi, as he and my brother share a link as well._

_            All right, but I want you to tell him, Katilli. It's not good to keep that information from him for much longer. He deserves to know._

_            Indeed._

            Joy sighed. _I can't wait to get out of here. I'm leaving tomorrow, no matter what those damn doctors say. I'm 100% better now, so I'm outta here in the morning._

_            My light, you will never like hospitals, will you?_

_            Never._ Katilli chuckled.

~The Next Morning~

            Yugi arrived at the hospital, intending to see Joy, but not see her checking out at the front desk. "Joy? What's going on?" he asked, tiliting his head.

            _What is it, Yugi? _Yami asked, curiosity swelling in him.

_            Joy's checking out of the hospital._

            "I'm checking out. I'm better. I'm getting out of this place. Besides, we have things to do that don't involve sitting around counting ceiling tiles."

_            The doctors say she is better?_ Yami asked.

_            No, I think Joy says she is better. She doesn't like hospitals, remember?_

_            Ah, yes. Does she look all right?_

_            Yeah, maybe she's okay now. If she is, we can all meet up and talk about stuff._

_            Like how to take out Yukia for good._

            Yugi and Joy walked down the street ten minutes later. Finally Yugi spoke. "Kaiba told me you duel."

            "Yeah, but I haven't been doing any dueling since I came to Japan."

            "Kaiba also told me that he was curious to see if you were any good," Yugi continued. Joy looked at him and blinked.

            "Seto Kaiba wants to duel me?" Yugi nodded. "Sweet! Let's go!"

            "Right now?" Yugi asked in surprise.

            "Absolutely!" 

            They headed to Kaiba Corporations, and ran right into trouble. Namely the receptionist. She wouldn't let them up to see Kaiba. And she wasn't very nice about the way she told them.

            "Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man and will not be bothered by anyone outside of business associates today."

            "But he knows us!"

            "That is of little relevance. You must have an appointment to see him."

            Joy glared at the woman, but that didn't get her very far. "Fine," she snapped. "Tell Mr. Kaiba that Joy Houyoku was going to give him one hell of a duel, but she has suddenly lost interest in dueling him and that she will be with the world champ at the game shop. Bye!" She stalked off, Yugi trailing behind her. "The nerve of some people! She was so obnoxious!" Yugi shook his head with a small smile.

            About ten minutes after they left, Kaiba came downstairs. His destination was the hospital, where he hoped to visit Joy. The staff? He still had it. He had turned it into a watch so people wouldn't stare at him as he walked around. It was one of the powers of the staff that he found very useful.

            "Oh, Mr. Kaiba. You have a message," his receptionist called to him as he passed. "From a Miss Joy Houyoku." Kaiba stopped in his tracks.

            "She called?"

            "No, she was just here a few minutes ago. She wanted to go up and see you, but I said you were busy, so she said something about wanting to duel you. I wrote down what she said." She handed him the message. Kaiba read it. His eyes narrowed. 

            _Great, now I've got to go to the Game Shop to see her. Nice._ He put the note in his pocket and headed to his limo. "Take me to the Kame Game Shop."

~Meanwhile~

            Joy and Yugi made it to the shop. Joy was thrilled by the place. She felt like she was in heaven. So many cards, so little time to look at them all. She grinned at Yugi.

            "Your place is great Yugi. Of course, anywhere that has this many Duel Monsters cards is ultra cool! You are one lucky guy, my friend." Yugi grinned.

            _Ah, a girl that understands the importance of a good duel. Hey, Yugi, since Kaiba isn't going to duel her, maybe we could challenge her!_

_            Yami, maybe that's not such a good idea. Besides, we don't know – she might be good enough to beat us._

_            We won't know until we challenge her._

            Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, what kind of a deck do you have, Joy?"

            "A balanced one; I have all types of monsters in my deck." Joy went over and pulled out some cards, looking intently at them. Just then the door opened. The two friends looked up to see… "Seto Kaiba. Why did I have a feeling you'd show up?" She smirked.

            "My receptionist is an idiot. I wasn't that busy that you couldn't come up." Kaiba nodded a greeting to Yugi, then turned back to Joy. "So…changed your mind about the duel, huh? Too bad. It would have been a good defeat."

            "Yes. You would have fallen magnificently, Kaiba." Kaiba shot her a glare. "Mmmm…maybe I will duel you. It would be a good distraction from all the shit that's going on right now. So where do you want to duel?"

            "How about we go duel in my back yard? It'll be a private duel. Yugi can come too and duel the winner," Kaiba suggested. Yugi could feel Yami's excitement mount.

            _All right! Another chance to defeat Seto Kaiba. Let's do it!_

_            Okay._ Yugi agreed.

_            YES!_ Yugi smiled and shook his head.

~Thirty minutes later – At Kaiba Manor~

            Joy slid on her duel disk, life points automatically shooting to 4000. She gave Kaiba an innocent-looking smile. "Now Kaiba. I've never used a duel disk, so just bear with me, okay?"

            "It's not hard. You'll get the hang of it."

            "Well, I must say you spared no expense. Now, who goes first?"

            "Ladies first." _I finally get to see if this American can measure up to my skill. I will win._

            _Damn straight, Seto Kaiba. Prepare to be blown away. I know you're good, one of the best. But you are in for one hell of a duel. My dueling deck may surprise you._

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: I'm stopping here. You guys may be in for a duel next chapter…unless I can't write it well. I've never written duels, I've only been in them. Bear with me, and see ya next chapter! Till then, review and ponder. 


	9. A Duel with Seto Kaiba

Joy: As promised, here's the next chapter. ^__^

_kurama'sdarkangel1__: *Joy gives you a cookie* Glad you liked it! ^__^_

~*~*~*~*~

A Duel with Seto Kaiba

            "Ready, Kaiba?" Joy said as she drew her first five cards.

            "Never more ready to win, Houyoku!" Kaiba called back.

            Joy glanced at her cards and smiled. It felt good to be dueling again. She felt at peace when she was in a duel. It was exciting and unpredictable. Every duel was a new adventure, and this was the biggest adventure of them all. A duel against Seto Kaiba – one of the best duelists in the world.

            "I play two cards face down and Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. Your move."

            Kaiba looked at his cards. "I also place two cards face down and play Opticlops in attack mode. Attack!"

            Joy's monster vanished. _Why didn't she play her face down cards?_ Kaiba wondered.

            Yugi and Yami were wondering the same thing. Yugi looked over at Joy, who simply shrugged. "No big loss. Neo was a good card, but I have better ones waiting for you. I won't waste my face down cards on a weak monster like that." She smirked and drew a card. "I place this card facedown and call forth the Dark Magician in attack mode. Your move, Kaiba."

            _Mmm__…so she also possesses a Dark Magician._ Yami said, slightly amused.

            _But Kaiba has Blue Eyes. She knows that. She must be planning something._

            Kaiba glared at her and drew a card. His expression changed. He grinned at her. "I call forth the Lord of D! And I will equip him with two Flutes of Summoning Dragon to bring forth my three Blue Eyes White Dragons and Hyozanryu in attack mode. I also activate Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." The mighty fused dragon appeared in front of him. "Attack!" Dark Magician vanished. 

            Joy: 2000

            Kaiba: 4000

            "Your move, but this duel is over," Kaiba said with a smirk.

            "At least we agree on something, Kaiba. You see, I wanted you to summon your ultimate beast. Now I will win this duel." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Let me show you. First I activate this Magic Card – Fissure! Fissure destroys the monster with the lowest attack points. Say goodbye to Lord of D."

            Lord of D. vanished. "Now that you can't protect your dragons with his special ability, I activate another face down card. Just Desserts."

            Joy: 2000

            Kaiba: 3000

            "Now I activate my third facedown card. Change of Heart!" Kaiba's eyes grew wide. "I thought that you would be surprised. Change of Heart lets me take control of your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Blue Eyes moved to Joy's side of the field. "Now I'll just enhance your dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing his attack points by 700. Attack Hyozanryu!"

            Kaiba: 0

            "I lost." Kaiba muttered.

            The holograms disappeared. Joy removed her duel disk. "Good duel, Kaiba." Joy turned to Yugi and sighed. "Can we take a rain check on that duel, Yugi? I'm feeling a little tired."

            "Sure, Joy."

            Kaiba looked the girl over. She did look exhausted. "You can stay here if you want."

            "All right. Thanks Kaiba." She turned and walked into the house, Yugi walking next to her. Kaiba watched the two of them for a moment. 

            _She's an excellent duelist. Not many people can duel against my dragons and not be shivering in fear. She was calm and cool under pressure, and she's not a bad strategist either. I admire that._

            Joy went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Yugi hanged back, wanting to talk to Kaiba. "Kaiba, can I ask you something?"

            "Go on."

            "When Joy won that duel, you didn't get all that angry. I was wondering why."

            "Because she won fair and square. Her strategy was better than mine. When you beat me, it was the first lost I ever had. I was pretty upset by it. I couldn't understand why I lost. Then that whole Pegasus thing happened and I cheated to win. After that, I felt that win wasn't satisfying enough. I hadn't won with honor. That's why that win didn't even count. It wasn't a real win. So I started Battle City, hoping to defeat you for real. But I lost again. Maybe it's the 'Heart of the Cards' as you say, but you seem to be unbeatable."

            Yugi blinked.

            "Don't get me wrong. I still want to beat you. But I have also accepted that in order to beat you, I must also learn from my defeats. I've learned from my defeat, and the next time Joy and I face off, I will be prepared. As I will be when we face off again, Yugi."

            Yugi nodded.

            Just then they heard a female laugh. (AN: Dun, Dun, Dun!)

            "You had better be prepared, Seto Kaiba. Be prepared for annihilation!"

            "Yukia! Show yourself you coward!" Yugi shouted. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes and the watch turned back into a staff. A second later, the voice spoke again in their minds.

            "Such a pretty little girl. So full of life. But not for long!"

            "Joy!" Yugi and Kaiba shouted at once, both running up the stairs to Joy's room.

            Yukia pointed her black staff at the sleeping teenager. "Prepare to die, my dear."

            "I don't think so, witch!" A blast hit Yukia, knocking her across the room. She looked up to see an extremely pissed off Katilli standing over her, her staff pointed at Yukia's heart.

            "Arrgh! You! How did you break my spell!" Yukia snarled.

            "She had a little help!" Yukia and Katilli looked over to see Kaiba and Yugi standing in the doorway. Kaiba held his green staff in front of him.

            "The staff of the high priest!" Yukia gasped, her eyes wide.

            The puzzle shone. Yami scowled at her. "That's right, now it is time we ended this once and for all." He raised his hand, preparing to attack. Before anyone could do anything, though, Yukia vanished.

            "You may think you've got the upper hand, but I will defeat the Power of Three the next time we meet. I guarantee it!" her voice echoed in their minds.

            Joy yawned and sat up. She looked around. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you all in my room?" She turned to her dark for explanation. Katilli smiled sheepishly.

            "Yukia showed up and tried to get rid of you," Kaiba explained quickly. He turned to Katilli. "What did she mean by the Power of Three?"

            Katilli sighed. _In order to explain that, I will have to tell the pharaoh everything.__ I did not want to reveal that just yet, but I will have to. I have no choice. It looks as though the Power of Three is the only way to destroy Yukia once and for all. We must resurrect the Wings of the Pheonix to aid us._

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: I'm gonna end it there. Was the duel too short? Sometimes that happens in real life. I wanted to put at least one duel in this story, just as an experiment if nothing else. BTW, I used the Kaiba's evolution deck for the duel. Anyway, the next chapter will explain a lot, I hope. It will be entitled 'The Power of Three.' So, until then, Review and ponder, readers!  ^__^


	10. The Power of Three

Joy: This chapter is called The Power of Three. Now Joy, Yugi and Kaiba are going to discover teamwork is the best way to get rid of this threat. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, only the beginning of the end. ^__^ Ready, set, go!

_Yugi__-angel: Cool new name. Glad you liked the chapter. ^__^_

_kurama'sdarkangel1__: YAY!  ^__^_

~*~*~*~*~

The Power of Three

            Katilli finally spoke. "I need to tell you all some things that are very important. But first, I must tell the pharaoh something I was hesitant to reveal this soon."

            Yami tilted his head, giving her a confused look. "What is it, Katilli?"

            Katilli sighed. "I am your sister."

            Silence hit the room like a brick. Yami and Yugi were absolutely speechless. Kaiba looked surprised as well. It took several moments for Yami to regain his voice. "My…sister?" Katilli nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I didn't want to burden you with such a tremendous about of information with Yukia running around trying to destroy you and Joy. I am so very sorry, Yami. I didn't want to hurt you." She lowered her head.

            _I have a sister…a didn't even think I had any family, and now I learn I have a sister…and she's right in front of me…_

            Then Yami did something no one expected, expecially Katilli. He rushed over and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad that you are my sister, Katilli. I thought I had no family, except for Yugi. Now I have you and I am so happy." When he pulled away, his face was lit up with joy. Katilli returned his grin with one of her own.

            "Wonderful. But why say this now?" Kaiba asked.

            "Because that information is critical. Yukia must be stopped, and the three of you are crucial. The Power of Three is unstoppable."

            "The Power of Three?" Yugi repeated, curious.

            "Yes. It is a very powerful force. You, Joy, and Kaiba are able to combine your forces using the power of the Shadow Realm. You must call upon the power of your most trusted monsters and summon the Pheonix. That mighty being has the power to send that witch to oblivion."

            "Our most trusted monsters, eh? No god cards?"

            "Releasing the power of those cards to summon the Pheonix could destroy not only you three, but the world as well."

            "Besides, we don't have all the cards. Marik has the Winged Dragon of Ra, remember?" Yugi spoke up. The others nodded in rememberance.

            "Don't worry. It has worked before and it will work again. We must do this during a full moon and in a safe location…someplace not many people go at night."

            "The park sounds good enough. The next full moon is tomorrow night," Kaiba explained.

            "It's settled, then. We will meet at the park tomorrow night and put an end to Yukia's madness once and for all," Yami said determinedly. "Katilli, I want to talk to you in my soul room for awhile. Is that all right?" Katilli nodded, smiling. Yami and Katilli vanished into the puzzle.

            "What card is your most trusted, Joy?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

            Joy reached over and grabbed her deck. She shuffled it a few times and drew a card. She showed it too them. "Dark Magician Girl, of course!" She said with a smile.

            "I didn't know you had her," Yugi said.

            "Yep! I don't always have to use her, but she always come through when I need her. Like your Dark Magician, Yugi."

            Silence for a minute. Yugi looked at his watch, then addressed the others with a smile. "Well, I gotta get home. It's time for supper. See you later, Joy. See you tomorrow night, Kaiba." With that, he left.

~Later~

            Yugi settled into bed. He new tomorrow was going to be a big day. He already knew that he would use his Dark Magician in the ceremony. After all, the magician was his most trusted monster. He figured Kaiba would use his Blue Eyes. And Joy already said she would use Dark Magician Girl. He gave his favorite duel monster one more look before falling asleep. But his sleep was not pleasant.

_            Yugi was on a dueling platform, dueling against an unknown cloaked foe. He drew a card – The Dark Magician. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" The purple-clad duel monster appeared, but on Yugi's opponent's side of the field!_

_            "Your magician has betrayed you, Yugi Moto." Yugi instantly recognized the voice's owner._

_            "Yukia!" he gasped. The witch pulled back her hood._

_            "That's correct, little Yugi. Now you die! Dark Magician – Dark Magic Attack!"_

_            "NOOOO!!!!"_

            "NOOOO!!!!" Yugi leaped up in his bed, yelling at the top of his lungs. In an instant, Grandpa ran into the room.

            "Yugi, are you all right?" he asked. His grandson was deathly pale and breathly haggardly. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. His eyes were wide with fear.

            "I – I don't know. I t-think I – I think I had a b-bad d-dream," Yugi stuttered, trying to get control of his breathing.

            "Well, it's all right. You're safe." Grandpa went over and pulled his son close, trying to calm him. "Try to relax. It was only a nightmare. Nothing is going to happen to you."

            It took a while for Yugi to calm down enough for Grandpa to feel comfortable leaving. "Thank you, Grandpa," Yugi said as his grandfather left the room.

            "No problem, Yugi. Just try to get a good night's sleep. Have pleasant dreams now."

            Yugi was about to lie back down when Yami appeared in the room, looking extremely concerned for his light. "Yugi, are you all right? What happened?" he demanded to know. Yugi sighed.

            "It's nothing, Yami. I'm all right now. It as just a bad dream." Yami seemed to relax.

            "Well, just rest. Remember that you can control your dreams. It is all a matter of will." With that, he vanished back into the puzzle.

            "Everything okay, brother?" Katilli asked when Yami returned. They had been talking when Yami had felt fear coming through the link he shared with Yugi. Then they had both heard the boy scream. Yami had left without a word and he returned a bit more relaxed.

            "Yes. Apparently only a bad dream." He looked thoughtful. "He seemed so afraid, it was like he was being attacked. Perhaps I should stand by his bedside tonight, just to be safe."

            Katilli could see that the pharaoh was still very worried about his hikari. "You have grown very attached to Yugi, Pharaoh Yami. It looks like he is also like a brother to you." She smiled. "I am sure he will be fine, but I am sure you will not rest until you are sure, so go ahead and watch over him. I myself must return to Joy.

~The Next Morning~

            Joy and Mokuba were in the kitchen. Kaiba had worked in his home office most of the night, and they decided he was going to sleep in and have a day off. They were even making him breakfast in bed. After breakfast was made, they took it up to the still sleeping CEO. By that time, it was ten o'clock. Mokuba opened the door and they slipped in. Joy smiled slightly as she watched the teenager sleeping soundly.

            _He looks so peaceful and innocent. Like a small child,_ she thought, though she told herself never to tell that to Kaiba. Mokuba went over and gently shook his brother.

            "Seto? Seto, wake up." Kaiba opened an eye.

            "What is it, Mokuba?" he mumbled.

            "Get up, sleepyhead," Joy said. "We made you breakfast in bed."

            Kaiba opened both eyes now and sat up. He gave them a look of suspicion. "Why?"

            "Because you work too hard, Seto. You deserve a day off. All we want you to do today is relax. Let us do all the work," Mokuba explained. Joy nodded eagerly in agreement.

            _Mmm__…sounds good._ "Well, all right." They sat his breakfast in front of him and left. _This must be a dream…_ He pinched himself. _Okay…not a dream. Might as well enjoy it. Heh, I could get used to this._

            Joy and Mokuba were true to their words. They cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, and made sure he wasn't disturbed all morning. Kaiba finally came downstairs at around two in the afternoon to find Mokuba getting a snack in the kitchen. "Where's Joy?" he asked.

            "Um…I think she's in the living room on the phone. She's been intercepting calls for you all day. I don't think she's had much of a break. I was just about to bring her a sandwich."

            "I'll take it to her." He took the food into the living room, where Joy had just finished another call. "Been busy?" he asked. Joy sighed.

            "I don't see how you do it, Kaiba," she said, turning to him. "Having a good day off?"

            "Yeah," He paused, noting Joy's tired persona. "You, know, you're technically here to rest, not become my personal secretary."

            "Call it a thank you for helping me and Katilli break that spell."

            "Well, for the rest of the day you're going to take it easy, too. Let the blasted machine get it for today."

            Joy grinned up at him.

~Meanwhile~

            Yugi was in him room, staring at his deck. Yami was in his soul room, napping. Apparently he had stayed up all night making sure nothing happened to him. Yugi picked up his deck and pulled out the Dark Magician.

            "You wouldn't betray me, would you?" he asked the monster on the card. He didn't really expect a response

            Suddenly, the card began to glow. In fright, the teen dropped the card. The boy watch in surprise as the Dark Magician came to life! He stared down at the boy. Yugi gasped at the look he received from the duel monster.

            "You are too weak to have me in your deck, little Yugi. You wouldn't even be in control of me if it weren't for the pharaoh. Be careful, boy. The next time you summon me, it might be the last thing you ever do." With that, the Dark Magician vanished back into the card.

~Later~

            "Earth to Yugi. Hellloo…?" Joy put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Yugi jumped and cried out. "Are you okay? You've been so distant and jumpy this afternoon."

            _Yami__, what's wrong with Yugi?_ Katilli asked of the pharaoh.

_            I don't know. He won't tell me._ Yami sounded worried.

            _Joy, see if you can find out what's wrong._ Katilli requested.

            "Yugi, I know something is wrong. You can't fool me. Spill it." Yugi looked up at her for a moment, and then looked at the ground sadly. When he looked back up, he began to tell Joy what had happened earlier. She listened intently. When he finished, Joy sat him down for a chat.

            "Yugi, I think I know what happened." Yugi looked at her in confusion. "Yukia must have been behind it. She wants to break up the Power of Three so we can't perform the ceremony tonight. Do you honestly believe that the Dark Magician would turn on you? He's always been there. She just wants to make you think that so you'll be afraid to use the card."

            Yugi thought about what she had said. _She's right,_ he thought to himself. _It makes perfect sense. The Dark Magician is loyal. I can feel it._ "You're right, Joy. Yukia was just playing with my head. I feel better."

            "Good."

            Inside the puzzle, Yami heard the whole conversation. Not only had Yukia dared come at his aibou again, but she had also tried to damage the bond they shared with the Dark Magician. _She will pay._

~That Night~

            Everyone met at eleven thirty at the park as planned. The ceremony had to take place under the full moon at precisely midnight. They looked around and noted that no one was in the vicinity. "All clear," Yugi said. Katilli and Yami appeared in physical form.

            "Now what?" Kaiba asked.

            "Now you three must take out the cards and put them in front of you, on the ground." They did as instructed. "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Draw from the power of your monsters." Katilli closed her eyes and began to chant. Soon the three teens could feel an immense power surrounding them. They continued to draw from their monsters.

            Suddenly a wicked laughter filled the air. "Yukia," Yami muttered scowling. The eye of Ra glowed on his forehead. "Keep going! Don't stop!" He called back to the others. He could feel the witch's presence. She appeared behind him. He whirled around only to be hit by a blast from Yukia's staff..

            He cried out as he fell back, dazed by the blast. The woman in black smirked, then focused her attention to the others. "If I can't trick these fools, then I will destroy them!"

            Just then the sky grew dark. Over the group appeared a gigantic fiery bird – the Pheonix. It let out a deafening shriek and turned to Yukia. It flapped it's mighty wings only one time, and from the wings a trail of fire soared through the air, aimed directly for the witch. It hit her dead on and she let out a scream of pure agony. Before she faded into nothingness, however, she pointed her staff and fired one more shot.

            The blast shot straight for Seto Kaiba!

            "Kaiba, look out!" Joy cried. She was too far away to do anything, but Yugi was right next to Kaiba. He managed to push Kaiba out of the way, but was hit by the blast instead.

            The last thing Yugi heard was his name, and then darkness claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Whew! Long chapter this time, folks! My longest yet! But, oh no! What did I do! Is Yugi dead? Don't worry, this isn't the end. The next chapter is the conclusion. Send in reviews to let me know if I should write a sequel. I might anyway, but the encouragement might make me write it quicker.  ^__~


	11. Is This Really The End?

Joy: *sniff*  This is it…the end… This is the last chapter of my story. *sigh*  I have really enjoyed writing this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope that you are all gonna read my next story.  *bows* Arigatou, everyone!

kurama'sdarkangel1: *watches kurama'sdarkangel run and jump* Cool!  ^__^

Yugi-angel: ^__^ 

Without further delay, here comes the concluding chapter of Wings of the Pheonix! When I left you all hanging, like I sometimes do, Yugi had just been struck down by Yukia in her final moments! Oh, boy. I gotta do something about that, don't I? Read, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

Is This Really The End?

            The monitor next to Yugi kept careful track of his heartbeat, and an IV pumped the teen with fluids and medication. He was in a deep coma, and the doctors feared he would not wake up. 

            It had been a week since the fateful ceremony. 

            After Yukia had been defeated, everyone's concern turned immediately to Yugi. He was deathly pale and barely breathing. They rushed him to the hospital as fast as Kaiba's limo could go, which was pretty damn fast, surprisingly. Now they were just hoping against hope that he would be all right and would wake soon.

            Yami refused to leave his hikari's side. Joy visited everyday. She and Katilli tried to comfort the pharaoh, telling him that Yugi was strong and he could pull through this. "He's been in worse situations than this," Joy had told him. Yami nodded with a sigh. 

            _Oh, please, Yugi,_ Joy thought as she looked down at the unconscious boy, _please wake up. You are like the thread that holds everyone together. Don't leave us._ She fought back tears as she silently prayed to whoever was listening to spare the young teen.

            Even Seto Kaiba stopped by regularly to check up on the boy. He still couldn't believe Yugi had risked his life to save his. It was inconceivable! After everything they had gone through, it didn't seem possible for Yugi Moto to be friends with Seto Kaiba. Yugi had always been Kaiba's most challenging rival…but maybe, just maybe…Yugi was more than that. 

            _Maybe,_ thought Kaiba, _Yugi__ could be someone I could stand to be around…like a friend…just like Joy is my friend, maybe I can accept Yugi as my friend, too…but…I've never had these thoughts before. Why am I having them now? Do I need friends? I never thought that I did…until now. Maybe Yugi was right. Maybe having friends does matter. It's not a bad thing._

            Yami sat beside his aibou one evening, his face tinged with worry, and sighed. He couldn't contact his hikari and had not been able too since the attack. The only things he had been able to get through the link he and Yugi shared were small stabs of pain every now and then. His gaze fell on Yugi lying on the bed.

            _Aibou__…please wake up…I'm lost without you…_ The pharaoh felt tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to fight them back, but one tear fell down his face and dropped onto Yugi's hand. The hand moved in response.

            "Mmm…" Yugi's voice brought Yami to attention.

            "Yugi?" Yami whispered in disbelief. Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that came into focus was Yami's crimson eyes. They had a mixture of surprise and relief built into them.

            "Y – Yami?" Yugi whispered, his voice just audible. He was a bit confused. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was something hitting him and someone yelling out his name. Than nothing.

            "Oh, thank Ra! You're finally awake, Yugi!" Yami's face lit up, brighter than it had been for so many days. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" Yami sent the questions flying towards his light. Yugi smiled a weak smile towards his dark.

            "I feel much better, Yami. I'm sorry I worried you so much." Then the memories came back in full. "Are Kaiba and Joy –?" Yugi began. Yami put up a hand to silence him.

            "They are both fine. I shall contact them in a while. But for now, you must rest, Yugi. You have been though much."

            "All right, Yami. Let me know when they come so I can see them, okay?" Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~Two Days Later~

            Yugi walked out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. Joy was walking beside him. He took a big breath of fresh air as his stood on the sidewalk. "Feeling better, I see," Joy observed with a smile. She was glad that Yugi was all right and out of danger. "You really scared the shit out of all of us, Yugi Moto." Yugi looked at her and grinned brightly.

            "Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm all right now." He paused as a limo pulled up in front of them. The window went down and Kaiba looked at them.

            "Well, I see you're out of the hospital. Good." We smiled at the CEO. There was a slight pause. Kaiba sighed. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get in."

            "You mean it?" Yugi asked. Joy took his arm and pulled him close to her.

            "Yugi, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," I whispered to him. He flashed a smile and we got into the limo.

            Joy spent the ride to the Game Shop in apparent silence. _Wow. What an adventure, eh, Katilli?_

I could feel Katilli smile in my mind. _Indeed, Joy._

_            Is Yukia gone for good? I mean, is this really the end of her?_

_            My light, I certainly hope so. The Wings of the Pheonix are very powerful – powerful enough to take her down, I'm sure. But I cannot guarantee that this is not the only villain who will come seeking the power of the pharaoh._

_            Then I guess we just need to keep an eye on our new friends. You know something, though, Katilli?_

_            Mmm?_

_            I think that we are still the two luckiest gals around, because we have three of the coolest friends in the world._ Joy smiled. She was right. _The four of us were like…well…the Four Musketeers or something. It was wicked awesome to finally have someone other than family that I can trust and turn to if I needed them._

Katilli chuckled. _I agree, Joy. I agree._

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Well, there you have it. My story…it's finished. Good ending, was it not? I think I might right a sequel… After all…I did leave Joy in Japan. Summer vacation isn't over. I kind of left it open, yes? What do you all think, my loyal readers? Review and let me know. Till next time, ja ne (see ya)!


End file.
